User talk:Doragon3
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Doragon3! Thanks for your edit to the File:King Hiss mass of serpents.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 00:38, March 7, 2012 Well Yes you can create one Dragon Slayer. However, Moon Dragon Slayer is already in use as Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic, so remove that. Nextly, how would Star Dragon Slayer work? It'd be like mine (And APS') Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic. Perhaps think of another element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how to do this exactly, so I'll just respond the best I can. The only thing that is really comparable with them are their names. MDS (I'm too lazy to type out the whole name) is more comparable to gravity magic, to mimic the effects of the Moon. SDS is where you launch stardust at your enemies. I'm kind of tired of being the bottom of the totem pole, so I'm actually going to stand up for myself here. (Sorry I didn't sign at first, my computer crashed)Doragon3 (talk) 16:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Doragon3 8:39, October 9 2012 Sorry for before. I usually don't see my messages on my talk page; some glitch with wiki. And since when did I treat you like the bottom of the totem pole? Answer me that. I sound like this whenever I talk to anyone, just to make it clear- I never insulted you at all. But gravity isn't an element and it needs to be COMSUMABLE (only using capitals since I'mma make this a rule)- I dunno about the last one, check the new blog. Have a nice day. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 01:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not accusing anyone of treating me as such, its just I figure I should finally stand up for myself (I could go into further detail, but I don't want to bore you with my personal life, its a VERY long story). I guess my answer to the consumable notion is what about Shadow Dragon Slayer magic, how do you consume shadows, or light for that matter? I don't know, maybe I'm just nitpicking, but since this is for a story I'm writing, I feel like defending it. As a writer, I find I can think better if I write my ideas more. That's the whole idea for my other articles. I'm also a shameless self-promoter (shrugswhat can I say, isn't everyone in their own way). I guess my idea is to use Dragon Slayers which use unorthodox magic. It also fits into my story, since in my story (which is an AU), Natsu is raised by Acnologia, and I don't know if he can really consume anything. I don't know, I'm just doing what I can, since I just want a good story, and I think you need to sacrifice some facts in order to make a good story. Again, I'm probably nitpicking, but oh well. This was really long.Doragon3 (talk) 04:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Mhm Normal users can't delete pages, only admins. Also, please strive to make much better pages than Takshaka. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know, recall it was the first page I ever made, when I was still very new. And that is the reason why I'm asking you to do it.Doragon3 (talk) 19:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Define twist. Changing basic stuff is a no. But, for example, inserting friendships with a characters of yours is perfectly fine. I did the same with Sanjo and Laxus, by making them past rivals. Please elaborate. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, the idea is that Lucy mother's father was a Cronon, which would make Lucy one quarter Cronon. It ties into a large mythos of a story I have on FanFiction.net, like most of posts do.Doragon3 (talk) 01:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) You're supposed to answer on the other person's talk page. Also, no. That's a massive contradiction to canon, that's the sort of stuff the rules are set up to prevent. Don't change canon characters' species classification. Sorry to ruin your flow, but that's not happening. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Fanon wikis like this that respect canon don't do anything that seriously contradicts canon. It's a bit AU (as we create organizations, magic, our own Wizard Saints, historical events, etc), but with limitations. It's like you haven't even taken a glance at the rules page. Your plot point is senseless (no offense), we don't allow that sort of stuff here. It's not going to change. This wiki has grown with these rules, since they keep things in line and they work well. This isn't fanfiction.net, this isn't free reign on things -- it never was and never will be. With that said, just drop the Cronon Layla thing, not happening. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Eh, don't do that, it's unbecoming of anyone. Also, if you want me to take a look at your story, all you need to do is ask casually. And sure, I will. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for that, not the first time I've been told that, my apologies. Also, when you publish your story, link me to it and I'll watch it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was here. But yea, I'll check it out. Not now, but later on. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Yer right. Of course it won't fly. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I think it's obvious. I mean, can't you tell? Alright, to make it easy for you to understand: A): It's a Slayer Magic B): You're just making an anti-thesis of God Slayer C): You can either use one of the three Slayer styles or just deal with not having one at all. And there you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but no. Acnologia being Natsu's dragon pops sealed that. I'll still check it out though. You did mean posting your ff.net story here, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Like in general? Who knows. I'm sure all other fanons wonder the same thing as ideas get old for anything. It's not something to think about IMO. *shrug* [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:23, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I have a tendacy to do that >< I do that to everyone who I talk to when I'm adminning. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Please read the notification on the Slayer Magic page. No more Slayer Magics. Period. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It is not a matter of something being "wrong" with your idea, even though Per just told you: A): It's a Slayer Magic B): You're just making an anti-thesis of God Slayer C): You can either use one of the three Slayer styles or just deal with not having one at all. There are three available Slayer styles for use, Dragon, God, and Phoenix. Demon Slayer is unique to Jet'ika, he doesn't allow others to use it. You can make an element using any one of these styles. If you are not content with this, don't make a slayer magic at all, that would be great. Please, do not ask this again when we have told you twice. There will be no more new Slayer styles. Thank you--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm answering in Per's stead now. It is difficult to not sound condescending when someone as difficult to deal with as you shows up. We want more people to use this wikia, yes, but we want reasonable users who listen when they're told something isn't allowed for an actual reason. When you refuse to listen, it's all one can do to restrain themselves from inappropriate outburts. Yes, there were so many nonsense or unecessary Slayer styles that it had to be leashed. Phoenix Slayer is just as versatile as any other Slayer Magic, your question could easily be directed at Dragons as well, mythical creatures of lore who were associated strongly with the element of flame. As we have said before, you may make an element with one of the three available Slayer styles, or not at all. Please direct all responses and further questions on this matter to me now.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Combinations, ridiculous suggestions, new variations that were entirely unecessary, or elements that were "non-consumable" in nature (I've made a blog on this). In the worst times of the wiki, there was Ogre, Demon (one not as well done as what we see now), Raven, Hawk, Griffin, among others. We recently got a request for Shark-Slayer Magic. The magics we have are enough. The available magics are Dragons, Demon (unique to Jet), Phoenix, and God Slayer. Only two are naturally canon, and only two of the available magics even have a "confirmed" species of which to slay, Dragons and Demons both exist in canon, which Demons being both hinted at, and shown in some manner or form. To create yet another additional Slayer magic would involve implying the existence of a most likley unecessary species or entity that one doesn't need to really delve into when Slayer variations, preceated, already exist and are open for use.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) No. My reaction to your entire statement was both that word and then laughter. None of those were creative, they were beyond reason and not what a Slayer is supposed to be. You can consider Shadow Dragon Slayer can be considered consumable through various means, such as literally consuming "darkness". How that would work is up to Hiro, but since it's magic, it can be stretched. Consuming magic that uses "darkness" energy, such as the Darkness Magic, and White Magic Slayer can function by consuming "light" from sources that emit it, it's been done in other series, just a poor Yakon. While your story may work for you, using Acnologia in most forms isn't allowed here due to how strongly he is tied to canon, and such an A.U. Story sounds utterly ridiculous, but I would hate to be responsible for hurting your feelings, so consider my image, and my remark, to be solely in jest. But, I will not take time out of my day to read it, sorry.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *And on another note, promoting websites on wikia usually isn't allowed, please don't do it here.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) You want to know why it's ridiculous? In short? Acnologia raising Natsu. Acnologia is a being of pure malevolence. Natsu is the typical, idiot Shounen protagonist. Acnologia despises humans. Gildarts outright said humans are to Acnologia what flies are to us, pests, and one would not stop to converse with one beneath their level. To change the very core of the most malevolent being in the series is ridiculous and definitely a good reason why such a "thing" belongs somewhere else other than this website. On that note, if you're not actually going to contribute here, I must ask that you spend your time elsewhere. This entire little conversation with you is wasting my time.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course, go ahead. You can create normal humans here as well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wait for her reply, she'll get to it tomorrow, I'm sure. Recently, we divided our duties and so I'd rather we wait a little before saying anything. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Ash's P.O.V Alright. Hi there Doragon, it's been a while if I'm not wrong, but I'm not here about greetings and all. I've been following your discussion with both Aha and Deus, and you've asked for an opinion on your fanfiction, "Eye of the Black Dragon", and in particular, why it is considered, "ridiculous", so, I shall give you my own. First of all, the presence of Acnologia really deters me from reading it. As to why? Don't we already know that Acnologia is a Human-turned Dragon who absolutely detests humans? If you haven't noticed this, then it is seen in his very few appearances, and was noted by Gildarts as well. Furthermore; Natsu being brought up under Acnologia is extremely unrealistic. How in the world did they encounter? And what surprises me is why Natsu isn't just a pile of bones right now? Moving on. Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic. Now, unless I know the outline of this magic, it is quite...nonsensical. Firstly, I doubt Acnologia would possess such a magic that devours "Chaos", as it is far too vague of a concept. Furthermore; darkness and light can be materialized as magical energy and be eaten, at the least in the Fairy Tail universe. But, I don't mean to deter you from contributing from here, however, you do have to think about the type of fanfiction you are trying to create. Also, as a bit of hindsight, insistence with Slayer Magic isn't going to get you anywhere, and might make you just have a bad time over here.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Le Per I do believe that it's a ridiculous idea. Your story would be deleted ASAP from this site; as it breaks a lot of rules here—you're practically raping canon up the arse with a ten foot pole there. And yes, while it's A.U, it makes very little sense—Acnologia hates humans; and Natsu's a total freaking idiot. Put two and two together. Besides, why would it be a Dragon Slayer Magic if it can't consume anything? Now, could you please listen to our words? No means no on the Slayer Magic thingy. Have a nice day; as I want to do productive things with my time online today, as I'll be out for most of the day (I'd rather be writing stories than arguing). I don't want to deter you from working here, but please listen when the admins say something. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Images I found them on Zerochan--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) That would be far too out of character for Acnologia (yes, I am replying for both messages). Acnologia cares nothing for humans, and wouldn't be impressed by Natsu one bit. (We, the readers, are not impressed by Natsu one bit.) To consume the "feeling" is too farfetched, if not impossible. Feelings or emotions are created by hormones within the body, if I am not mistaken. To "consume" such a thing would be ridiculous, and to use your own feelings as a constant power-source for Slayer magic would eliminate the consumption method in the first place. Once again, that story will not make it here, and if you have nothing to contribute, please stop posting messages, it's taking up our time. Though, 30 chapters, I appreciate your dedication and wish you success on your own website.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Depends. If the name you are using isn't in Japanese, then it's best to use this, which is what I use for any name, be it character or magic, that isn't written in Japanese to get the romanji and katakana--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Mist is pretty much Water. Why not go make water? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I am replying in Per's stead to prevent frustration. You can easily use a Water Dragon Slayer and limit your character to only using "mist" based attacks, but a "Mist Dragon's Roar" would most likely have no force or power behind it, effectively making you weaker than most other slayers. If you have a legitimate reason for how you can make "mist" effective in a battle and not just "soft water droplets", tell me why and I'll mull it over.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Focus on battle capability. Fairy Tail is an action series, and even if your character is the most fabulous man on the planet, power is a necessary factor or you'll be as worthless as Yamcha.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) After looking over your pitch, no. A form of Mist Magic would be better suited for what you're asking for. Go with Mist Magic, not Mist Slayer.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ask Persona. I merely intervened this time because I knew she'd be irritated.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:24, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you don't even need a Slayer. Just make a regular magic or somethin'. Slayers are overused. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You still can if you want. But it's frowned upon here because every new user wants one- and we needed to put a leash on them, so they give the admins headaches. In addition, it's hard to find a style that the admins will agree upon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) In terms of usage, none. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey I read ur comments on both my characters, we haven't been introduced, I'm phantombeast. Are you interested in talking on the chatroom here? Phantombeast (talk) 04:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry you took a bit long yesterday and I had to leave somewhere, I hope we can talk to each other from time to time. Phantombeast (talk) 20:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Think u can go on the chatroom right now? If not, it's okay Phantombeast (talk) 21:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm on it right now Phantombeast (talk) 21:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) that's fine. well, I'll be working on some of my stuff if you need anything 21:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) it's whatever man, do what u gotta do. Phantombeast (talk) 00:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Gotta be frank, I know little VAs. It's not something I ever cared about, and so my knowledge on the matter isn't enough to even think about it. interesting question though, I'm just the wrong guy for it. 04:14:11 Sat Of course Unison Raids are fine. Go ahead. Sorry for the late response. 21:28:35 Fri Hi, are you the guy who made the black keys magic? cause i dont know if you wanted me to get permissions if i wanted to use it anything like that. CommanderKarl (talk) 03:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC)CommanderKarl Well it wasnt just that- I had an idea a while back and was wondering if i could add that idea to the black keys. CommanderKarl (talk) 15:21, April 8, 2014 (UTC)CommanderKarl Alright cool, and if you want to see it youll have to check it out! CommanderKarl (talk) 04:02, April 9, 2014 (UTC)CommanderKarl You only need to pass the general idea by Per, as she deals with sentient race creation. Long as the concept is sufficient and works within the FTverse in general, you should be fine. I say go for it. 00:53:12 Fri Yup, you gotta ask me. Anyway, what are their strengths, weaknesses, and where do they come from? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:51, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC)